


关于起子

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Summary: 一个关于起子为什么对木头不起作用的猜想





	关于起子

Y: Doctor，起子为什么对木头不起作用？  
Doctor：因为木头太低级了  
Y：不不不，不对，你好好想一想。  
Doctor：这是我的起子我还不知道为什么吗？  
Y：起子是从哪里来的？  
Doctor：My good girl, Tardis送给我的。  
Y：Tardis从哪来的？  
Doctor：她是从树上长出来的。  
Y：树和木头又是什么关系呢？  
Doctor：木头曾经是树的一部分，你的脑袋里全是布丁吗？今天怎么这么多显示智商的问题！  
Y：木头曾经是树，Tardis从树上长出来，起子是Tardis送你的。所以起子当然对木头不起作用啦，同类不能相残嘛。明明是你自己白痴。  
Doctor一脸惊讶地看着Y，然后微笑着让Y按下了一个大红按钮。Y正得意就被Doctor随机传送到Tardis的一个小房间里面壁两小时。  
从那以后，他们两个再也没有见过面。

Doctor：Tardis太大Y自己迷路怪我喽？


End file.
